


Exceeding Expectations

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Highschool AU, Jean's POV, M/M, This is trash, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they were so goddamn fun, all of those dates with Marco. After every one I'd find myself loving him more and more and eventually I wouldn't believe anyone who told me I used to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceeding Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who told him to write something let it be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> I tried to write this in order to shoo away writer's block for my other fic, but I'm not sure if it worked. So here's a jeanmarco fic. We all need plenty of them in our lives.
> 
> There are some parts that suck in terms of writing and that's my fault because when I choose to write it's at 4 in the morning, so sorry.
> 
> I hope you like it anyways.

Alright, you told me to write...

I'm not sure where to start. Uh.

I guess I'll begin this with, I used to hate my husband. That seems like a suitable topic.

It was my sophomore year I had first seen him. I hated the way he always got girls sticking to his clothes like moths to a light. He would always brush them all off though. It's understandable to not be into them, sure, but I swear he declined the people I would fuck in a heartbeat, even if I am gay.

It was his freckles.

The girls that swarmed to him were gorgeous and they were popular, they were smart and everyone practically worshipped them, so if they were to be hitting on the new kid Marco? That would mean the guy has something to him.

But nope. He wasn't interested.

It was almost like he didn't know they were hitting on him. But he knew, he wasn't that thick. He could tell. And I didn't understand then, honestly. And I hated him so, so much, because I was so, so jealous.

It really made me furious when he finally chose a chick to date, but it wasn't anyone who asked him, oh, no, it just couldn't be. It was my best friend from birth and basically my sister from another family, Sasha. He had the nerve to ask my best friend. Didn't he know I hated him?

Sasha liked him though. She would spend more time with him than she ever would with Connie and I. And whenever I saw him I wanted to break his face so bad, with those stupid freckles across that stupid nose in between those stupid brown eyes that I found myself staring at because what was in there? There was so much I could see but I couldn't... see. His eyes are confusing goddammit.

Anyway, not sure what was going through Sasha's mind when she had invited him over to work on homework. At my house. My house. She had wanted me to give him a chance, but I wasn't going to. Nope. No way.

He was so goddamn smart. It usually wouldn't bother me that much but I started to mock him, and Connie and Sasha gave me warning expressions. Marco either didn't seem to hear or care.

I was a huge dick that day. I didn't offer him any snacks or drinks and I would step on his book if it was in the way, and I would make fun of him under my breath. But he wasn't as easygoing as I had originally thought. Well, he is really laid back, even now, but everyone has a breaking point and I had managed to push him to his. I remember how he snapped his book shut and gathered all of his papers in his bag, and he looked at me bitterly. I tried to ignore it but I had ended up giving him the finger in the middle of a conversation with Connie.

"What's your problem?" Marco demanded, loudly. It made Connie stop mid sentence and I had never would have imagined he had that kind of tone. I wanted to laugh then, because he looked like one of those substitute teachers that think they have total authority over the class when, really, they have to threaten us with suspension and we still don't chill.

I just snorted and tried to ignore him, but he was still talking.

"The moment I sit down you're mocking me, the moment I open my mouth you're trying to drown me out with anything so you don't have to hear me. What is your problem?" I could see his jaw was set and the way he had said the last line rubbed me the wrong way. Sasha put a hand on his arm.

"Marco..."

"I'm trying to give him a chance, Sasha, but he's making it really, _really_ difficult," he hissed and shrugged off her hand, which made me narrow my eyes.

"What is _my_ problem? No, what's _your_ problem? The moment you show up to this fucking school you have my best friend swept off her feet and I don't get to see her like I used to, not with you hovering over her. She's- she's all that's keeping me attached to this fucked up world, and I sure as hell don't appreciate any jackasses that come and take her away from me."

I don't look at Sasha, instead settling my vision on Marco's face, even as he stood. I thought I had him floored since it took so long for him to respond, but he just happened to know how to push my buttons rather well. He probably was trying to think of how to word what he was going to say without sounding like a huge dickwad, and if he hadn't I would have cried.

"Well that's what happens, Jean- people grow up. They don't keep holding your hand their entire lives, they don't wait on you. They grow up."

I had barely let Marco finish before I leapt and tackled him to the ground with a shout.

Sasha scrambled to her feet as well, a squeak escaping her lips, and set to parting us.

I was blindly trying to hit him, and I only heard the smack of skin against skin a few times, felt the surface of him sting my hand once, twice. He wasn't even trying to fight back, he just wanted me to get off of him. I was somewhat grateful for it because he could have beat me to a pulp if he tried.

It took both Connie and Sasha to part us. I remember watching in anger as Sasha kissed Marco's cheeks and nose and sent him on his way, and she looked at me... like I was pathetic. Like I was a kicked puppy. And I hated the way she did it.

I ripped out of Connie's grip as soon as I heard the front door slam. I bit my lip when Sasha came over to me and laid a hand on my face, and no matter how much I wanted to lean into the touch I turned away.

I knew Marco was right though. I knew Sasha wasn't going to stay with me for the rest of my life. I knew she would find someone she'd love with all of her heart and I would be dropped to my feet from 50 meters and I would almost surely fall flat on my face. Honestly, it scared me. I still wasn't ready to face the world and I was barely getting by with Connie and Sasha helping me out. All too fast would they end up leaving me, and I was scared.

Sasha wouldn't let me shy away from her hand and she instead pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel her steady breath against my neck which was unlike my own. I was struggling to stay composed. I was such a wreck back then, god...

She apologized on Marco's behalf, and if I didn't just squeak miserably when I opened my mouth I would have told her she didn't have to, because I was being such a huge jerk. I was being a jerk to him because he's dating my best friend? Young Jean logic.

She pulled away from me and smiled, her eyes soft as she looked up at me.

"You know you're going to have to apologize too," she started, her voice quiet. "I can get why you might be mad at him, but I thought you knew me well enough to know no one could ever steal me from you. I want you two to get along, please. Apologize."

I looked at her. She looked at me. Connie shuffled behind us. And I slowly nodded and she hugged me again, and we finished our homework assignment in a somewhat comfortable awkwardness.

\------

I saw him again the next day, Friday. However, I didn't feel so angry when I saw him. It was weird. I mean, I was still pretty upset with him, but I didn't feel this boiling rage in the pit of my stomach when I laid eyes on him.

Sasha urged me to walk up to him when the teacher let us work on our group project to apologize, but I didn't. She let me get away with it, be she wouldn't stop poking me about it.

After class was over Sasha and Connie bid me farewell and sprinted to get to their next one, while I leisurely paced down the hall to wait in front of my next classroom's door. The teacher would always come late and unlock the door for us 2 minutes after the late bell. I don't know why though. He was an old dude. Maybe that had something to do with it.

As I was waiting against a wall I looked around. People were making such a big racket and bumping into each other, even into me, and I was ignoring them all, because that was the norm. It was just my luck though, that I happened to glance at a senior the same moment he looked in my general direction.

"Hey!" He called out to me, and I looked back at him with wide eyes. "You checkin' me out, brah?"

I just shook my head and narrowed my eyes again, but he wasn't having it. I wanted to take off running when he stomped toward me, he was so damn _tall_ , but I stood my ground. I stood my ground even when he managed to pick me up by the coat collar, backpack on and all.

I didn't try to run even when I was thrown into a wall that didn't have people lining it. I was slammed into a walls and floors repeatedly, the same questions being asked every time. "You checkin' me out?" and, "I bet you like this, yeah?"

I tried to ignore him. At least my backpack would soften the pain in my back. It's not like that was the first time it's happened, being beat up and no one helping, I mean. There was no way I was going to last if I tried to fight back, what with my hella skinny arms, so I just let him tire out no matter how long it took.

He wasn't tired when he had stopped though. I had my eyes closed as he was pushing me and slapping me around and it almost felt like he was punching me too but I wasn't sure, and I was curled up on the ground against the wall. But he just... stopped. I peeked open my eyes and saw someone wrestling the guy to the ground, and the senior was practically squealing,

"You gonna fuck off, buddy?" the person had asked my assailant, and I swear I knew his voice. I was so out of it though, I couldn't tell for sure.

Another squeal in response, and he was let go. He ran off and some of his friends ran after him. Whoever had saved me stood in front of me and held out a hand. I took it without looking up, but when I finally did the atmosphere immediately became awkward.

Marco was looking down at me with concern.

"Sorry," I blurted out, immediately looking down to my feet. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I continued. "For, uh, being a dick yesterday."

Marco just shook his head. "No, I should be sorry. It was wrong for me to say that. I had a bad day and shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sasha, she uh... she told me you had a lot of things you were dealing with." He spoke slowly. "Sorry Jean."

The bastard smiled. It was such an apologetic smile, I found my anger slipping away. I don't even think I was mad at Sasha for telling him. Before I could say anything, Marco had spoke again.

"So, that guy... what was up with him?"

I sniffled. "Thought I was checking him out." I paused and changed the subject. "Why'd you help me? I mean, I don't know. No one would help me. Especially after being a jerk."

Marco smiled a real smile for the longest while, and I wanted to tell him he was being creepy, but he looked like he was contemplating whether or not to tell me something.

"Gotta help out your fellow homos."

I looked at him, and he just fucking smiled. Did he just come out to me? I didn't know what to say. I just sort of, stood there. Like an idiot. He opened his mouth again but the bell interrupted him before he could get a word out.

"I'll talk during lunch. Seeya Jean."

\------

Finally lunch rolled around, and Marco was already sitting at a table with Sasha. She looked distressed, and I went into defensive mode. Connie and I sat across from them. It looked like they wanted to wait until I got here, and I guess I was thankful for that.

Sasha spoke first, to Marco. "Then why were you dating girls?"

Marco sighed quietly. "Being gay... had been such a big deal at my other school, and, well. I wanted everyone convinced that I was straight. You think it's bad here, but at my old place it was horrible..."

"So... you didn't love me?" Sasha looked up at Marco, and she looked like she was going to cry. Connie beside me had no idea what was going on, and just decided to be quiet. Good choice.

"God, no, Sasha. You're one the only girl I'd ever be happy dating, honestly. I'm surprised you stuck with me though."

Sasha looked down. She didn't have many boyfriends before him, and since they all ended on good terms (except for that one that involved her beating the shit out of the guy- which honestly, was really fucking funny) she didn't experience heartbreak like this. Even though he assured her that he loved her dearly, maybe in a more friendly way, she was still upset.

But everything was set straight. Marco was gay, and the three of us knew. Marco wasn't dating Sasha anymore, but we were all friends. Sasha soon got over it, and everything was the same again. Sort of. I didn't hate Marco as much. I mean sure I was mad at him for playing Sasha, not completely I know but he still did, but I knew then why he was brushing off all the attention I never got.

That's why I was so... jealous, of him, you know.

Because my parents never had time for me. The only attention I got was from Connie and Sasha, and they were the only ones actually giving me positive attention. All the negative attention came from the homophobics, Jaeger, the lame-ass teachers who don't really count because they don't even pay me attention anyways... And I had gone to Trost for so long, and everyone knew me. Even before I came out, I didn't have many friends. Why? I don't know, and I keep asking myself that. Why? Why was it so easy for Marco to get all this attention on his first day and I'm just... Jean?

I don't know.

It hurt though. I got over it, but it still hurt. Some people are just more popular than others I guess. Marco was one of those people, apparently.

Eventually I wasn't angry at him. I think we were best friends at that point. Best friends in love, hell yeah. I mean, I didn't start crushing on him immediately. It took a while. A long while. Longer than Marco started liking me. He tells me it was love at first sight for him, but I say whatever. So it took a while and so, _so_ much prodding from Sasha. And Connie too sometimes. And I would prod Connie right back, and I would tell him to just ask Sasha out already because I hated how miserable he looked when she and Marco were dating and when they weren't he was so relieved. And from that my two best friends hooked up and look at them now. With their permission.

With Connie and Sasha's romance in the air, I felt sort of lovey-dovey myself. And I started to crush on Marco. And I could do it safely. We flirted back and forth, and it always ended with any one of us rolling our eyes.

I remember one time in class, the four of us were working on a project. We were finally done and Sasha and Connie were goofing off, so Marco and I talked. Flirted. Same thing. We got into a conversation, a friendly competition, more like it, and I don't even remember what it was about, but I do remember this segment;

"You wanna go?" Marco had tried to be serious, but he failed as soon as he cracked a smile.

"You know I do, bruh!" And what the hell kind of comeback that was, I don't know. Don't look at me.

"On a date?" He had sort of cut me off then, and I almost didn't hear it since he had mumbled it so quietly. I looked at him and how all of a sudden he thought the graffiti on the desk was rather interesting.

"Yeah," I responded, nearly as quiet. I remember the way he looked up at me, his eyes shining and it took so much self control to hold back a huge grin I could feel it myself.

"Y-you mean it?" he practically whispered as he leaned in close, and I swear I probably almost died.

I leaned in just as close so we were actually _really_ close together, and repeated myself, hushed, "you know I do."

So after that we met up after school, and we got milkshakes and praise the heavens I swear those milkshakes were the best alright. No don't even say anything. Stop. They were the best.

And we went out plenty more times after that, for quick snacks like the milkshakes and sometimes yogurt. But we couldn't do that too often since I was lactose intolerant, not majorly but somewhat. The most expensive place we went to was probably a fast food restaurant, where we were almost kicked out for making a huge mess out of our fries. But they were so goddamn fun, all of those dates with Marco. After every one I'd find myself loving him more and more and eventually I wouldn't believe anyone who told me I used to hate him. And now, I wouldn't believe anyone who told me I used to love Marco the way I did back in those days when I felt happy for the first time in a long time, because there's no way my younger self loves Marco more than I do now.


End file.
